Naughty Maid
by ilovegirin08
Summary: Ong Seongwoo si maid binal
1. Ongie

"Ongieee... aku sangat menyukai hasil kerjamu! Sangat rapi dan teliti! Lihat ini, tak ada sedikitpun debu yang menempel! Ah, kau memang maidku yang paling pintar."

Emily memeluk Ongie, maidnya yang baru saja selesai bersih-bersih di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Emily adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang sibuk. Ia sangat suka kebersihan, tetapi ia tidak pernah sempat untuk membersihkan rumahnya sendiri. Maka dari itu ia mempekerjakan seorang maid bernama Ongie yang ternyata hasil kerjanya begitu menakjubkan.

"Tidak sia-sia aku menggajimu lumayan mahal. Aku bahkan akan meningkatkan lagi gajimu jika kau bekerja seperti ini terus." lanjut Emily.

Ongie tersenyum lebar. Matanya menyipit menggemaskan. Ia memainkan ujung seragam maidnya yang berupa rok hitam putih yang menempel erat ditubuhnya.

FYI, Ongie ini laki-laki. Ia menjadi maid dan menggunakan pakaian maid perempuan karena ia memang menyukainya. Emily tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

"Terima kasih, Emily." majikannya itu juga tidak pernah mau dipanggil nyonya. Ia lebih suka Ongie memanggilnya dengan namanya saja.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Ongie-ya. Aku akan pergi menemui kekasihku dulu. Bye, Ongie..." Emily memeluk Ongie lagi dan melenggang keluar rumah.

Tinggallah Ongie sendiri sekarang. Ia kembali membersihkan beberapa bagian rumah yang belum ia jangkau.

Sembari bekerja, Ongie bersenandung dan sesekali menari. Astaga... siapapun yang melihat Ongie pasti akan tersenyum karena tingkah polosnya itu.

Wajah yang manis dan menggemaskan, pipi yang chubby, mata yang berbinar, tubuh yang putih mulus adalah poin plus Ongie. Kebanyakan orang akan melihatnya sebagai dongsaeng yang manis dan lucu. Banyak pria bukannya menjadikannya kekasih, tetapi justru ia dianggap seperti anak kecil yang harus dilindungi.

Padahal, saat malam datang...

"Ohhhh... hmmmhhh... yaaaahhhhh..." suara desahan dan getaran sebuah benda memenuhi kamar Ongie, si maid.

Maid manis itu sedang masturbasi menggunakan vibrator yang besarnya tak main-main. Benda itu sedang memenuhi lubangnya. Menyentuh prostatnya dan membuatnya mendesah sembari mempermainkan putingnya yang sensitif.

Posisinya saat ini menungging dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi betapa mulusnya kulit Ongie.

Siapapun yang melihat Ongie saat ini, bisa dipastikan akan bergairah. Lihat saja tubuh indah itu. Pantat montok yang terpampang dan lubang merah merekah yang mencengkeram vibrator berukuran besar itu.

Sungguh tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau Ongie yang kala siang adalah lelaki manis dan menggemaskan akan berubah menjadi lelaki binal nan menggairahkan.

Sang maid tidak puas hanya dengan sekali keluar. Ia akan terus menghujamkan vibrator itu sampai ia lemas dan ketiduran. Ia akan mengeluarkan spermanya berkali-kali tanpa harus susah-susah menyentuh penisnya. Sebegitu sensitifnya tubuh Ongie.

Sisi binal Ongie itu tidak ada yang mengetahui. Ia pandai menyembunyikan dirinya yang sesungguhnya di balik topeng wajah polos itu. Ia hanya belum menemukan tambatan hatinya yang akan membuatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Iya, Ongie yang sebenarnya itu adalah seorang hyper sex yang sangat mendambakan sentuhan lelaki jantan di tubuhnya. Tetapi ia tidak akan sembarangan memberikan tubuhnya kepada orang lain. Maka dari itu sampai sekarang ia masih belum tersentuh oleh tangan lelaki lain.

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, Emily sudah rapi dan memanggil Ongie yang sedang mengelap meja makan untuk menemuinya di ruang tamu. Sang maid tentu kebingungan. Raut wajah Emily sangat menakutkan. Ia takut ia melakukan kesalahan. Sedari tadi maid manis itu terus menunduk ketakutan.

Emily yang menyadari bahwa maidnya ketakutan pun, segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ongie, lihat aku. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya sedang stress dengan tingkah kekasihku. Maafkan aku sudah menakutimu, ya?" Emily menampakkan raut menyesal.

Ongie mendongak menatap wajah Emily. Ia terlihat kelelahan dengan kantung mata yang tebal. "Emily kau kenapa?" tanya Ongie. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Emily yang terlihat pucat.

"Kemarin, aku seharusnya berkencan dengan romantis di apartment kekasihku. Tetapi kau tahu, Ongie? Aku malah berakhir membersihkan seluruh penjuru apartment-nya karena disana saaaaangaaat berantakan. Kau tahu kan, aku sangat tidak bisa melihat hal seperti itu?" Emily menumpahkan sesak di dadanya.

Ia pulang kerja setelah seminggu berada di luar negeri, berharap bisa merileks-kan badannya dengan berkencan dan mungkin bercinta dengan kekasihnya, tetapi malah berakhir dengan dia yang kembali memforsir tubuhnya dengan membereskan apartment kekasihnya yang sungguh mirip kandang babi itu.

"Astaga, Emily... tubuhmu demam. Kau istirahat saja. Biar aku buatkan bubur dan teh." Ongie terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan majikannya. Pasalnya Emily itu orang yang kuat. Ia jarang sakit.

Meskipun Emily itu orang yang senang sekali mengeluh, tetapi ia sesungguhnya orang yang sangat baik. Ongie begitu menyukai Emily karena majikannya itu pun begitu menyayanginya. Selalu membelikannya pakaian maid yang manis dan lucu. Emily juga bukan orang yang suka menghakimi. Meskipun Ongie laki-laki, Emily tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kalau Ongie memakai pakaian maid yang harusnya dipakai oleh perempuan.

Maka Ongie begitu khawatir ketika Emily sedang berada di titik terlemahnya seperti ini. Ia pun segera memapah Emily supaya ia berbaring di kamarnya saja. Selanjutnya, Ongie membawakannya semangkuk bubur dan teh hangat.

"Ongie-ya... aku ingin berbicara sesuatu kepadamu." Emily menyentuh tangan Ongie yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai kinerjamu sebagai maid di rumahku. Tetapi ada hal yang harus kau lakukan yang lebih penting daripada membersihkan rumah yang akan jarang kutempati. Jadi Ongie, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Emily memandang Ongie dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ada apa, Emily? Jika aku bisa membantumu, tentu aku akan melakukannya." jawab Ongie. Emily tersenyum dan memeluk Ongie sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan pendidikan S3-ku disana. Sekaligus mengembangkan bisnis yang sedang kurintis disana."

"Aku rasa untuk kembali kesini, akan memakan waktu yang lama. Jadi Ongie, maukah kau bekerja menjadi maid di apartment kekasihku?"

Sejenak hening. Ongie sedang mencerna apa yang dikatakan Emily. "A-apa?"

"Kumohon, Ongie... aku akan menyuruh kekasihku untuk memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kalau itu yang kau takutkan."

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku sangat sebal pada kekasihku karena dia selalu saja memiliki apartment yang berantakan. Jadi, kumohon kau bekerja disana dan membantunya membersihkan apartment Daniel yang mirip kandang babi itu, ne?" pinta Emily dengan wajah memelas. Membuat Ongie tidak tega.

"B-baiklah..." jawabnya pasrah. Toh, gajinya tidak akan berkurang.


	2. Majikan Baru yang Sexy

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Emily ke Inggris. Hari ini juga merupakan hari dimana Ongie akan berpindah untuk bekerja di apartment milik Daniel, kekasih Emily.

Ongie dan Daniel kini sedang mengantar Emily ke bandara. Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat dan Emily sedang sibuk memeluk Ongie yang terisak karena sedih. Ia akan berpisah dengan Emily.

"Ongie-ya... aku akan merindukanmu. Aku akan sering-sering menghubungimu, ne?" Emily mengecup sekilas pipi Ongie yang berlinang air mata. Setelahnya ia berpindah untuk memeluk kekasihnya.

Sekilas Emily mengecup bibir Daniel dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Emily juga menyuruh Daniel untuk menenangkan Ongie yang menangis. Ia sudah memberi wejangan kepada kekasihnya itu supaya memperlakukan Ongie dengan baik.

"Hati-hati, Honey. Telepon aku kalau kau sudah sampai, ya?" Daniel mengecup kening Emily sebelum kekasihnya benar-benar pergi.

Kini tinggallah Daniel dan Ongie yang canggung satu sama lainnya. Mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Jadi Daniel agak sedikit kesulitan membuka percakapan. Apalagi maid itu kini sedang terisak.

"Ongie... ayo kita pulang." ajak Daniel sembari merangkul tubuh Ongie dan membawanya pergi dari bandara.

Daniel memberi Ongie sebuah kamar yang ada di samping kamarnya sendiri. Memang ada empat atau lima kamar disana. Tetapi dua diantaranya sudah diubah menjadi ruang kerja dan ruang fitness bagi Daniel. Satu kamar lagi milik Emily untuknya menginap jika ia datang ke apartment Daniel.

Emily tidak pernah mau tidur bersama Daniel dalam satu ranjang karena Daniel mengorok dengan keras dan Emily adalah orang yang sensitif dengan suara.

"Tuan..." panggil Ongie ketika Daniel hendak beranjak dari kamarnya.

Daniel menoleh kembali, "Ada apa, Ongie? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Daniel.

"Emmm... apakah tidak apa-apa jika Ongie memakai pakaian perempuan saat sedang bekerja?" dengan takut-takut Ongie mengatakannya.

Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang dirasakan Ongie saat ia menatap Daniel. Rasanya seperti perut Ongie dipenuhi kupu-kupu dan Ongie merasa tubuhnya menghangat.

Tuannya yang baru sangat tampan dan jantan. Lihatlah bahu lebarnya dan dada bidang yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja hitamnya yang menempel di tubuh itu.

Daniel sedikit mengeryit mendengar permintaan maidnya itu. "Memakai baju perempuan?" tanyanya.

Ongie mengangguk, "Emily tidak apa-apa kalau Ongie memakainya. Apa-apakah tuan keberatan?" dengan wajah memelasnya ia menatap Daniel. Membuat sang majikan merasa bahwa ia sudah melakukan hal yang jahat.

"Eum... tentu, Ongie. Tidak apa-apa kau mau bekerja memakai pakaian apapun. Dan satu lagi," Daniel menggantung kalimatnya. Menghasilkan tanya di raut wajah Ongie.

"Panggil aku Daniel saja. Terdengar tua ketika dipanggil tuan."

Ongie tersenyum dengan lebar. Mengangguk dengan semangat, ia pun refleks memeluk Daniel.

"Eh! Uh... maaf, Dan-Daniel... Ongie tidak sengaja..." Ongie segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Daniel dan menunduk ketakutan. Ia takut Daniel akan marah.

Tetapi yang benar saja, mana mungkin Daniel marah pada sosok yang menggemaskan ini? Tentu saja ia tak akan marah.

"Hey, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan memarahimu." Daniel mengusak helai rambut Ongie. Merasakan betapa halusnya tekstur rambut tebal nan hitam itu.

Ongie mendongak menatap tuannya. Wajahnya berbinar seperti kucing yang meminta dimanjakan.

"Eung... Dan-Daniel... terima kasih. Ongie akan pergi mandi dahulu..." lelaki manis itu langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Daniel yang terkekeh gemas dengan tingkah maid barunya itu.

Ia percaya apa kata Emily sekarang, yang bilang bahwa Ongie adalah manusia termanis dan paling menggemaskan. Daniel belum tahu saja seberapa binal maid barunya itu.

Malamnya, Daniel mendapati rumahnya sudah rapi dan wangi. Juga bersih. Dari arah dapur tercium aroma wangi masakan rumahan yang Daniel rindukan. Ia melangkah menuju dapur. Dan menemukan maid barunya tengah bersenandung riang sembari memasak. Sesekali ia menari dengan gemasnya. Membuat Daniel harus menahan tawa karena hal itu sungguh lucu.

Daniel terus saja mengamati bagaimana Ongie bergerak dan memasak dengan cekatan. Aroma wangi yang menyeruak membuatnya lapar. Dengan tenang ia pun duduk di kursi meja makan.

Ongie kini telah selesai memasak. Ia berbalik untuk meletakkan piring yang berisi makanan di atas meja makan. Tetapi justru ia memekik kaget karena melihat Daniel sudah duduk disana.

"Astaga!!"

Daniel tertawa melihat maidnya itu hampir saja menumpahkan makanan yang dibawanya. Segera ia berdiri dan membantu Ongie untuk membawa beberapa piring lagi ke meja.

"Maafkan aku, ne? Aku mengagetkanmu ya?" Daniel mengusak rambut Seongwoo. Hm... lembutnya.

Degdegdegdegdeg...

Seongwoo bisa merasakan jantungnya yang bekerja sangat cepat ketika Daniel mengusak rambutnya tadi.

"Eum... silakan makan, Daniel..." Seongwoo menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Daniel sejenak terpana melihat tingkah laku menggemaskan Ongie. Pipi putih yang chubby itu memerah menambah pesona sang maid yang kini memakai pakaian maid berwarna merah muda. Renda-renda yang indah menghiasi bagian bawah roknya. Dilengkapi dengan stocking putih yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

Manis!

Astaga... Daniel rasanya ingin khilaf melihat Ongie saat ini. Bagaimana ia memilin ujung roknya yang beberapa centi di atas lutut itu. Bagaimana ia menyilangkan kakinya karena malu. Dan bagaimana semburat merah itu membuat wajah Ongie terlihat berkali-kali lebih menarik.

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Daniel berhasil memaksa Ongie untuk ikut makan satu meja dengannya. Karena memang Daniel inginnya Ongie bekerja tanpa rasa canggung kepadanya. Ia ingin Ongie merasa senyaman mungkin.

Satu, dua, tiga, tak terasa sudah hampir empat bulan Ongie tinggal dan bekerja di apartment Daniel. Ia makin akrab dengan majikannya itu. Bahkan sudah berani melakukan skinship dengan Daniel. Yang tentu saja diterima Daniel dengan senang hati. Siapa sih, yang mau menolak Ongie yang manis ini?

Saat ini sang maid tengah membersihkan ruang tengah apartment Daniel. Ia sendirian di rumah sekarang. Daniel sedang bekerja.

Ongie yang saat ini bukan memakai pakaian maid, melainkan lingerie berwarna hitam transparan yang memamerkan lekuk tubuh indah itu. Bagian bawahnya tertutupi oleh celana dalam berwarna hitam berenda yang berlubang di bagian anusnya. Memperlihatkan lubang berkedut nan merah miliknya. Pantat berisi itu kini sedang menungging karena Ongie sedang membersihkan bagian bawah meja.

Pantat montok itu begitu mengundang untuk diremas dan ditampar hingga memerah. Ongie terlihat sangat binal hari ini.

Tahu bahwa majikannya tak akan pulang sebelum pukul lima sore, Ongie membebaskan dirinya untuk melakukan hal tak senonoh di ruang tengah milik Daniel.

Dengan masih tetap melakukan tugasnya, Ongie menancapkan vibrator besar kesukaannya ke lubang berkedutnya itu. Sesekali ia akan berhenti bergerak dan memilih menikmati getaran vibrator itu di lubangnya. Merasakan bagaimana dinding anusnya digesek dan titik ternikmatnya dihujam dengan telak.

"Aaaahhhh... hnghhh..." desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibir tipis Ongie.

Seiring kenikmatan yang meningkat, orgasmenya akan datang, Ongie memilih untuk menungging di atas lantai dan jemarinya mempermainkan puting sensitifnya. Tangannya yang lain mempercepat gerakan vibrator di lubangnya.

"Yaaah... ah... ahhhh... aaaaahhhhhh... hahhh..." akhirnya orgasmenya datang. Tubuh ramping itu terlonjak-lonjak dan bergetar merasakan nikmatnya orgasme. Spermanya menetes membasahi lantai yang baru saja dibersihkannya.

Aish... Ongie belum puas! Ongie ingin penis yang sesungguhnya! Ia lelah dengan vibrator atau dildo yang dingin dan tidak memiliki urat yang akan menggesek dinding lubangnya yang terasa gatal. Ongie ingin kehangatan. Ia ingin sex yang sebenarnya!

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di otak sang maid. Ia lalu tersenyum licik. Ah... ia pandai juga rupanya.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Daniel akan bersantai di rumah atau olahraga di ruang fitnessnya. Tetapi ia kini lebih memilih untuk menemani Ongie memasak di dapur.

Seperti saat ini, ia sedang membantu Ongie mengupas bawang merah. Saat sedang serius mengupas, tiba-tiba Ongie menjatuhkan sesuatu. Saat hendak mengambilnya, ia sudah didahului oleh Ongie.

GLEKKK

Matanya tertuju pada bongkahan kenyal dengan lubang kemerahan di tengahnya. Dua bola kembar juga tampak terlihat. Menggiurkan. Sejenak Daniel lupa akan segalanya. Matanya tertuju pada pantat mulus nan kenyal itu. Ingin menyentuh, tetapi ia masih menahan dirinya.

Sementara Ongie yang tengah menungging itu diam-diam tersenyum. Ia memang sengaja menjatuhkan sendok itu ke bawah dan berpura-pura akan mengambilnya. Ia yakin Daniel melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya yang tak tertutupi celana dalam.

Setelah sekian menit, akhirnya Ongie berdiri kembali dan memasak seperti biasa.

Setelah matang, Daniel dan Ongie makan bersama di meja makan. Ongie duduk di samping Daniel. Saat sedang asyik makan, tak sengaja lengan Ongie menyenggol segelas air yang ada di hadapan Daniel. Membuat gelas itu terjatuh dan menumpahkan airnya ke celana Daniel. Beruntung gelas itu terbuat dari plastik.

Ongie dengan wajah memelasnya meminta maaf kepada Daniel. Dengan reflek ia mencoba mengelap celana Daniel dengan lap dan malah berakhir menggesek penis Daniel dari luar celananya.

Membuat Daniel reflek menepis tangan Ongie dengan kasar. Dan Ongie hampir saja menangis karena itu.

"Eeh... baiklah... maafkan aku, Ongie. Kau bisa mengelapnya lagi." pada akhirnya Daniel mengalah dan membiarkan Ongie mengurut penisnya secara tidak langsung.

"Eughh..." Daniel menahan geramannya. Sungguh ia tersiksa dengan hal ini. Penisnya terasa terjepit.

"Ongie, sudah, ya? Aku ingin pergi ke toilet untuk buang air." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ongie, Daniel langsung saja berlari meninggalkan meja makan.

Ongie terkikik melihatnya. Sekali lagi triknya berhasil.

Hari berganti hari, Ongie makin gencar dengan godaannya kepada Daniel. Mulai dari ia yang lupa menutup pintu kamar saat sedang berganti pakaian, sampai ia yang pura-pura membersihkan sesuatu sambil menungging memamerkan bagian bawahnya yang telanjang.

Sampai pada hari ini, semua godaan itu tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Daniel akan menghentikan tingkah binal maidnya itu.

Seongwoo yang kini tengah memasak memakai lingerie merah kesukaannya, tidak menyadari bahwa majikannya sudah pulang bekerja. Ia tengah memperhatikan mangsanya dengan tajam.

Sampai pada saat maidnya itu kembali meliar saat wortel yang berukuran agak besar itu masuk ke dalam lubang merah berkedutnya. Maidnya sedang masturbasi memakai wortel.

Astaga! Daniel rasanya akan gila! Persetan! Ia sudah bernafsu. Ia lelah digoda setiap hari. Ia butuh lubang untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Dan ia ingin Ongie.

Brukkk!!

Daniel memojokkan tubuh Ongie ke counter dapur. Pekikan Ongie dapat ia dengar. Tetapi ia justru tengah mencumbui punggung dan bahu maidnya yang terbuka.

"Kau salah menggodaku selama ini, Ongie-ya..." bisik Daniel di telinga maidnya. Menggigit daun telinga yang dipasangi piercing itu.

"Ahhh... Danieellllh..." Seongwoo mendesah ketika wortel yang ada di lubangnya diputar sedemikian rupa oleh Daniel. Menghasilkan sensasi ngilu sekaligus nikmat.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku, bukan?" tanya Daniel sembari jemarinya yang lain memanjakan puting Ongie. Memilinnya dan menarik- nariknya.

"Ahhh... nnneehhh... moreeeehhh..."

Daniel tiba-tiba mengeluarkan wortel yang ada di lubang Ongie. Mengarahkan ujungnya ke mulut Ongie, "Makan wortel supaya penglihatanmu bagus, Ongie. Supaya kau tahu, siapa yang kau goda ini."

Menuruti apa yang dimau sang majikan, Ongie menggigit wortel yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari lubangnya itu. Ia mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

"Good boy..." Daniel menepuk pantat sintal itu.

Daniel membawa tubuh Ongie ke meja makan. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Terlentang pasrah akan apa yang menjadi balasan atas perbuatannya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Daniel melesakkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang Seongwoo. Memompa keluar masuk lubang ketat itu. Melakukan gerakan menggunting untuk melebarkan lubang yang belum pernah dimasuki penis itu.

"Aaaahhhh... nyaaahhh... Daanhhh... ahhh..." desahan-desahan nista terus-menerus disuarakan Ongie. Impiannya untuk melakukan sex sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

Tak peduli Daniel adalah kekasih Emily, majikan lamanya. Ongie tetap akan meminta untuk dihujam penis Daniel.

Daniel kini telah melepaskan pakaiannya. Menampakkan tubuh kekar nan seksi itu dan penis besar yang berdiri tegak siap menggempur lubang binal milik maidnya.

"Kau siap, Jalangku?" Daniel mencium Ongie dengan penuh gairah. Mendekap tubuh mungil itu dan menggesekkan penisnya ke lubangnya.

"Fuck me, Daddy..." bisik Ongie di telinga Daniel.

"Shit! Kau memang Jalang, Ongie!" Daniel langsung saja melesakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Seongwoo.

"AAAAKKKHHHHH..."

Seongwoo memekik merasakan lubangnya dibobol oleh benda berurat nan kekar yang langsung menghujam prostatnya tanpa ampun.

Suara kulit beradu kulit memenuhi seluruh penjuru dapur. Daniel menghujam lubang jalang itu tanpa ampun. Tanpa memelan.

Sesekali jemarinya akan menarik puting kemerahan itu. Sesekali ia akan menampar pantat sekal itu.

"Aahhhh... hnggggghhhh... Daannhhhh... more moreehhh..." Ongie terus meracau merasakan kenikmatan yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Sungguh berbeda dari vibrator atau dildo yang sering ia gunakan.

"Apakah penisku nikmat, Jalang?" Daniel menggeram merasakan penisnya dijepit dengan erat ketika ia mengucapkan kata kotor kepada maidnya.

"Huh, rupanya kau suka dilecehkan ya, Ongie? Jalangku?" Daniel menyeringai.

Ia membalik tubuh maidnya hingga menungging. Melesakkan kembali penisnya dengan cepat. Memompa keluar masuk ke dalam lubang hangat itu.

PLAKK

PLAKK

PLAKK

Suara tamparan di pantat Seongwoo itu menambah gairah bagi keduanya. Penis Ongie telah mengeluarkan precum dan ia sebentar lagi akan orgasme.

"Kau ingin keluar, Jalang? Merasa nikmat hanya dengan lubangmu yang kugenjot? Kau sungguh binal. Dasar Jalang." Daniel kembali menampar pantat Ongie hingga warna pantatnya berubah memerah.

Mendengar dirty talk Daniel membuat Ongie tidak kuat lagi. Lubangnya berkedut menjepit penis Daniel dengan kuat. Ongie orgasme dengan hebatnya. Spermanya menyebar membasahi meja makan.

"Yaaaahhhhh... cummmmhhh... Ongie cummmm..."

Tak lama kemudian Daniel pun menyusul. Spermanya keluar membasahi lubang hangat Ongie.

Keduanya terengah-engah pasca orgasme yang dahsyat. Daniel mendekap tubuh Seongwoo, mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Kau sungguh menipu, Ongie..." Daniel membuka suara setelah napasnya teratur.

"Kukira kau memang polos dan manis. Ternyata kau begitu menggiurkan. Sungguh sex denganmu terasa sangat memuaskan."

Daniel mencium tengkuk Ongie. Lengannya mendekap tubuh maidnya erat. Kulit mereka saling bergesekan. Menghasilkan getaran aneh dalam diri keduanya.

"Daniel..." panggil Ongie.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana dengan Emily?" pertanyaan itu seketika menyadarkan Daniel jika ia masih memiliki kekasih.

Tetapi ia justru tersenyum dan mengeratkan dekapannya. "Persetan dengan Emily. Dia mungkin sekarang sedang digangbang oleh lelaki asing disana."

"Hah? Benarkah? Mana mungkin Emily seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau mau melihat videonya? Aku dikirimi oleh asistennya kemarin." Daniel meyakinkan Ongie.

"Wah... jadi aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah, bukan?" tanya Ongie.

Daniel terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak, Sayang..."

Tiba-tiba Ongie membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Daniel. Menatap tepat di kedua mata Daniel.

"Daniel...

Setubuhi aku lagi!"

end


End file.
